Discoveries
by Wolfen Dreams
Summary: Maiko Oneshot. Mai and Zuko have become a couple. Now what do Ty Lee and Azula think of that?


**A/N:** Pairing is Maiko with one mention of Kataang. This is written post-war, the Fire Nation won, and Azula is Fire Lady.

**Disclaimer: **I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on. Do you really think I own Avatar? Here I'll answer for you: I don't.

Mai and Zuko had been keeping this a secret for one year now. One year since they officially decided they were a couple. One year since the Fire Nation won the war. One year since Fire Lord Ozai had died, and Azula had been named heir to the throne. It wasn't a total secret though. It had taken Ty Lee a whole two minutes to figure it out. That was an experience.

The two left the room, Mai feeling giddy, which was odd, considering she rarely felt anything other than boredom. Zuko was still a little shell-shocked. Ty Lee came sprinting down the hall.

"Hi guys, guess what? Azula said I could hold a temporary circus here to celebrate the anniversary of her coronation-" Ty Lee looked at the two of them strangely. "Oh, this is great! Your auras are melding at the edges. That's so sweet. You two make a great couple. Black and red are really complimentary aura colors you know. Wow! What a lucky day! I get my circus and you two finally figure it out! Don't worry, I won't tell Azula!" Ty Lee had shouted over shoulder as she left. Zuko stared after her.

"Did that just happen, or did I have some weird dream that Ty Lee just came, realized we were a couple, congratulated us, and promised not to tell Azula?"

"I think so." Mai replied. "Although I'm more worried about the fact that Azula's letting her have the circus. Do you think Azula's gone mad? That's not like her."

"Aren't you afraid that she will tell Azula? And Azula comes and burns us to a crisp?"

"No. Ty Lee wouldn't do that. She wouldn't break up matching auras if it killed her. She once confided in me during the war, that if it came down to it, she wouldn't kill the avatar because his yellow aura would fit so well with the water tribe girl's. You shouldn't worry about Azula at this point. Worry about Ty Lee. I swear to Agni you're going to end up the clown in her circus, and I'm going to have to juggle. The only reason Azula gets out of it now is because she's Fire Lady. Before, Ty Lee would have been able to con Azula into it." Zuko paled significantly.

In the end, they had been forced into the circus, although it wasn't as painful at expected. At least for Mai. Ty Lee had done a pretty good job planning for once. Her only mistake was in assuming that the Earth King would have known to train his bear how to walk on a tightrope. Unfortunately, he hadn't, and the bear had fallen off the rope and landed on the clown that was under it. In other words, Zuko. Ty Lee had considered the act a success, as everyone laughed, and included it in every circus she held afterwards. Zuko was not pleased.

The year passed uneventfully, and no one else figured out what was going on with Mai, who talked more, and Zuko, who brooded less. Although Ty Lee did tease Mai at every chance she got, but that wasn't new. Ty Lee would have done so if Mai was already married, really.

Breakfast and dinner were the only meals where they actually had to dine with Azula. That way the four of them could discus any developments that occurred during the night, and what had happened during the day. However, breakfast was the more social of the two, as little occurred at night, since firebenders were are they're weakest then.

Ty Lee's laugh stopped short. Her favorite pastime was telling jokes during the meal, though no one ever laughed at them. Zuko never found anything funny, Azula considered laughing to childish, (Unless it was to remind her foes that she had won) although she did permit a smile occasionally, and Mai just gave her patented I-don't-care-what's-going-on-around me look. But this time was different. Someone had giggled. Not even chuckled, but giggled. Everyone stared at Mai in such shock that she was worried she had grown an extra head.

"Mai just… giggled." Ty Lee managed. "Did that happen or am I imagining things?"

"Mai, have you been drinking or something? Because clearly you're not yourself right now." Zuko said.

Mai gave them both a glare. "No, I am not drunk. If you take it to head to suggest something like that ever again you will not have a head much longer." Zuko gulped.

Azula had just recovered from shock. "Agni! Both you and Zuko have gone completely insane! Zuko hasn't had one of his temper tantrums in months; Mai's been answering questions in full sentences…" Azula's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Are you two a couple?" Mai managed to appear nonchalant, and it might have worked if Zuko hadn't gone deathly pale. "Oh my god. Ew. That is disgusting. Really, Mai. Have you no taste in men? I mean, my brother of all people. Agni." Azula threw her chair backwards. "I'm going to find some water and scouring powder and try to clean my brain out now. Ew." Azula left the room and the three were left staring.

"That went well. I think you should have told her sooner. We just got out of all the tasks we would have had to do today." Ty Lee said cheerfully, then cartwheeled out of the room.

* * *

Constructive Criticism is welcome!


End file.
